Sibuna: The Powerfuls
by kellyreader98
Summary: The Choosen Hour had pasted and it was the beginning of new term. Sibuna thought it was over but there was still one loose end... Rufus Zeno! Read it to find out more...
1. Chapter 1

**Sibuna: The Powerfuls**

** This is my first Fan fiction so I hope you like it and please review**

** P.S. I have no rights to House of Anubis I'm just a fan**

**Nina's P.O.V.**

***Beep, …Beep, ….Beep***

**My Alarm clock rang. I knew it was 6:00am and if I didn't get up now I would be late for school. This was one of the only nights that I didn't have a nightmare inside Anubis House. The Chosen Hour had pasted months ago and it was now Second Term. **

**I looked over at my sleeping best friend and Roommate, Amber Millington. Now days, I always let her sleep-in for she was still complaining about losing all her "beauty sleep" because of all the late night Sibuna Meetings. **

**I quickly grabbed my school uniform and went for the bathroom to change and brush my teeth and do my make-up. I always try to look extra nice especially these past weeks for Fabian was now my boyfriend. **

**After about 30 minutes, I went downstairs to find the delicious breakfast Trudy had made us and that Mara, Mick, Patricia, and Alfie were already eating it.**

"**Morning, Guys," I said nicely. There was a chorus "morning Neens" from the rest of them but since Mick and Alfie had their mouths full it sounded more like "jnornin' neanz". **

**I sat down in my normal seat at the head of the table and took a bite of my toast. After about 5 minutes of eating and Mindless conversation Fabian walked in.**

"**Morning," he whispered sweetly in my ear before he kissed my cheek. I couldn't help but blush even though we had been dating for over a month. I gave him a big smile and he knew what it meant and blushed himself. There was a whisper "Ahhhh…." **

**I thought this was the start to a great day.**

**I was wrong.**

**Suddenly, there was a scream that came from my room. Then, a word that nearly stopped my heart. A word, I thought I would never hear again!**

"**SIBUNA!" Amber yelled.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sibuna: The Powerfuls

Chapter 2

P.S. I do not own any rights to House of Anubis, I'm just a fan

-This chapter goes out to scottskyhawks1999 for the first review to my story!

Amber's POV~

The sun was shining through the window and into my eyes. I had to wake up even though I didn't think I had nearly enough beauty sleep though I know I don't need it for as Mara said "I'm textbook gorgeous".

Nina's bed was already empty and I knew she was downstairs probably eating breakfast and hopefully flirting with Fabian. Those two are soooo cute together even better, I dare say than Mick and me when we were together and trust me that's saying some thing.

I quickly hopped over to my wardrobe for my school uniform and as I was about to close my bedroom door to go to the bathroom I saw him. It was still a little dark outside but I could recognize that face that was peering into my window from a mile away. That was the man many members of Anubis House feared and hated deeply and with good reason.

Rufus Zeno!

I was frozen to that spot. I wasn't thinking. I saw him smirk his evil grin right before he began to open the window and began to step through. I did the only thing that I could think to do. Scream. He was startled a little by the high pitch of it but still preceded to move in but before placing a letter on the floor.

I yelled a word I knew would get me help as soon as it was heard.

"SIBUNA!"

Fabian's POV~

"SIBUNA!"

I suddenly became scared and worried by that word. I gave a glance to Nina, Patricia, and Alfie as Jerome emerged from his room. We all knew what that word meant. Though Mara and Mick wore confused expressions.

The Sibuna club immediately stood up from the table and ran out of the room and up the stairs to Nina and Amber's bedroom. We burst through the door, shocked and relieved and scared as to what we saw.

Sorry to leave with a cliffhanger but wanted to make it interesting and for you to reading.


	3. Author's Note

Dear readers of my story, Sibuna: the Powerfuls

I will hopefully be updating my story really soon! Sorry for it being a while but I'm in all honors and advanced classes so I got distracted with school. This week is my finals week so I will try to update next week if I don't forget and also update my HOA fan site. And Thank you to Glee Clue Rock 1251 for the message and I might need that help and will message you later in time if I'm too busy! Thank you for reading my story!

Sibuna,

Kellyreader98


	4. Chapter 3

Sibuna: The Powerfuls

Chapter 3

Welcome back and here is chapter 3 of Sibuna: the Powerfuls

P.S. I own no rights to House of Anubis, I'm just a fan

Alfie's POV~

I ran faster than I have ever in probably my whole life. Hearing Amber screaming for help was like a doctor putting that blood pressure thing on my heart. Anything could have happened to her! She could have been abducted by aliens! I have always loved Amber and have never given up on her even when she was with that jerk I know as Mick.

Sibuna burst through the door of Amber and Nina's bedroom to find Amber on the floor sobbing with her window closest to her bed open, the morning wind blowing through the curtains.

I walked over to her and gave her a hug and let her cry on my shoulder instead of all over her school uniform.

"Amber, what happened," Nina asked in a comforting voice after Amber had calmed down enough, "What has gotten you so upset?"

"I-I sa-saw Ru-ruf-rufus!" Amber managed to stutter out before the whole of Sibuna took inward gasps of shock and fear.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'YOU SAW RUFUS' WE THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD!" Patricia shouted although everyone could see she was holding back tears and remembering what happened after the play where Rufus kidnapped her.

"I mean I saw Rufus!" Amber shouted with agitation that they didn't believe her. "He was right over there by that window" She exclaimed while pointed her overly pink painted finger toward the window closest to her bed. "A-and I think he left something over there!"

I saw my best friend, Jerome, step out of the background of the others and go over to see what was there. "What is it Jerome?" I asked after he picking something up. "It's a letter addressed to Sibuna" he replied slowly.

"Well what does it say?" Patricia demanded impatiently.

"It says…."

END OF CHAPTER THREE!

Well readers here is your next chapter and I hoped you enjoyed it! There will be more to come!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I know you've probably given up on me by now but here is chapter 4! P.S. house if Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon

Chapter 4~Jerome's pov

Dear brats,

I must commend you on your little trick. Replacing the Elixor of Life with a fake one, then getting that boy to play dead! I must say I underestimated you. But I won't this time. The Cup of Ankh will be mine and along with something even greater and more powerful. there will be nothing you can do to stop me or my little partner.

Have a pleasant semester,

Rufus Zeno

I was silent after reading that. My worst fear had to come back to haunt me. Couldn't my life just be simple and easy and uncomplicated for once? Well I guess it never can be now since i joined sibuna.

"He's back," Patricia mumbled, "How can he be back? The obituary page said he was dead!"

"I guess he found out the Elixir was a fake and he placed a false ad in the paper I make the Society and us to think he was dead." Fabian explained.

"What does he mean 'something greater and more powerful'," Nina questioned.

"I don't know, love," Fabian said while wrapping his arms around her for comfort.

"Jerome, what did that letter say about a partner?" Amber spoke for the first time after hearing the letter.

"Not much, just that we won't be able to stop them" he replied.

"Come in guys, we'll discuss this later. We need to go to school." Nina said standing up and never letting go of Fabians hand .

Everyone just nodded and left the room.


End file.
